


For when he comes home

by RoseyStrawberry06



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyStrawberry06/pseuds/RoseyStrawberry06
Summary: An angst fic about how techno deals with Phil’s death.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	For when he comes home

After Phil dies the house is always at a considerably colder temperature. Techno feels as though if he keeps it really cold maybe Phil will come to warm him up. He waits every time he gets home for Phil to come warm him up, even though he never does. Listens for Phil’s voice, even though he knows it’s not coming. Leaves room for Phil’s boots and cloak by the door for when he comes home. He has two armour stands, one for him, one for when Phil comes home and needs to put his armour away. He makes two cups of tea in the morning. Leaves Phil’s by the window where he always has it. Phil will grab it when he comes home. He fights as if he’s back to back with a friend. When Phil comes back home his fighting style will make sense again. These little things he does. Always accompanied with the lie “Phil will come home. It’ll make sense once Phil comes home.” Techno knows where Phil is buried. He’s the one who dug the pit. But Phil will come home, it’ll be nice and clean. The chests organized for Phil when he comes home. The flowers ready for Phil to make techno a crown out of. Phil will use them when he comes home. He’ll come home. He said he would. Phil’s gonna come home for techno. And when he does, everything is going to be perfect for him. For them. Phil’s gonna come home and keep him warm. Phil is gonna sing to him to calm the voices in his head that scream he’s alone. Phil’s gonna put his boots away left foot on the right so he can dance into them like he does every morning. When Phil comes home he’s gonna have tea with techno while they weave crowns with flowers for each other. He’s coming home. He’s coming home. Phil said so himself didn’t he?

“I’ll be home soon mate.” That’s what Phil had said. So techno is right then. He’s okay. Phil’s gonna come home. He promised. Phil’s gonna come home again, for me.

Right?


End file.
